


Just a Little Homesick

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homesickness, Late Night Writing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Alfred feels homesick (a small drabble).





	Just a Little Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey i’m feeling homesick and i decided to write it out  
> (if it double-posts i’m sorry it’s the internet i have here :[ )

Alfred felt homesick.

Being away from his friends on random business trips his boss made him go on was really starting to take a toll on him. Sure, he could call them, but it wasn’t the same as seeing them in person. Sure, he could text them, but it wasn’t the same as talking to them.

So he laid on the bed, tiredness slowly growing on him. But he couldn’t sleep. He missed everyone too much. The timezone difference was also something messing with his mind. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at his phone.

2:36 a.m.

Turning onto his side, he changed the song, a chill instrumental track playing on his headphones. It’s only been two days since he left. Two. Days.

“God, I’m pathetic,” He muttered to himself, trying another hopeless attempt at getting some rest.

It didn’t work.

So he just sat there and thought for a while.


End file.
